Mr Ordinary
by Ren Estera
Summary: He was but an ordinary man when it comes to her; not the genius he believes he is. A continuation of To Give or Not To Give. MaruiXOC -A bit....confusing in my opinion.


**This story is connected to my other Marui one-shot ****"To Give or Not To Give" **

**It's best you read that before this but its not necessary =3 Just that some things might not make sense...I think.**

**This takes place after ****To Give or Not To Give and is the first of more similar drabbles to come about Marui and Kumiko's relationship after ****To Give or Not To Give.**

"_I'm genius I tell you!"_

"_Watch my genius skills!"_

"_I'm a genius!'_

"_Told you I'm a genius."_

"_How's that for pure genius?"_

Marui Bunta considers himself a genius. Well he is one of course, he didn't need to even consider himself as one.

He just loved to watch the shocked and amazed looks on people's faces as he deals out his genius skills. And of course, constantly remind them that he's a genius, that's why he can do it.

Said genius is currently walking down the hallway of Rikkaidai's High School division, now in his 2nd last year before graduation. Its been 2 years since they lost the nationals game to Seigaku and he still felt slight disappointment. That was after all, his last official match and he had very much wanted to win. But they did not lose completely one sided and Seigaku was a worthy opponent so the frustration was not great.

But man, he still hated the fact that they lost. He was a genius! Geniuses don't lose!

Well, the other two geniuses Fuji and Oshitari did too but…that is beside the point.

It was end of school and seeing as he is no longer in the tennis team, Marui had no reason to stay after. Instead he made his way towards the school gates, bag slung over his shoulder.

He had an appointment to go to.

--

A light wind blew by, a complimentary gift of spring. Pink petals fell from the cherry blossom trees littered about Rikkai school grounds, dusting the ground a faint pink.

Lifting a hand, she brushed her stray hair back behind her ears. Ishimaru Kumiko took in a deep breath of spring air. It was scented with that of cherry blossoms.

She was still the same old person that she was 2 years back. As she was told.

Demure and self-less. But potentially suicidal and indirectly annoying due to that.

But, she did not mind.

For it was what brought _him_ to her.

She always thought about others before herself and that had always irked the friends she had. Yes, friends as now she has more other than Yunami Aya and Niou Masaharu.

Because he changed her.

The fact she thinks so little of herself always annoyed her friends to the point that they will scream at her sometimes. But she also knew that it was what they liked about her. And she used this fact…..now at least.

She felt she had grown a tad bit more sadistic this 2 years past.

And it was all because of him.

That very person making his way towards her now.

--

Marui was a self-proclaimed genius.

At least, that's what the others told him. They would never admit that he was a true genius despite the amazing talent he boasts off.

Niou says it was because he acts like a 10 year old. But nobody cares what that Trickster says anyway right?

……..

Well he didn't.

But it didn't matter. They all just didn't want to admit that he's superior to them.

And besides, as long as in _her_ eyes he was a genius;

It didn't matter what the rest think.

Marui smiled as he saw Kumiko waiting for him by the school gate as usual. He paused in his step momentarily to admire her from afar. He watched as the wind blew her hair astray and she tried to keep it in check, chuckling when a blossom petal got caught in her locks, unbeknownst to her.

She was like sugar.

Something which he loves more than anything else; constantly on his mind; drugging his veins and systems.

He did not know when it happened. It certainly wasn't this bad when he first asked her to become his girlfriend 2 years ago in that classroom, where he gave Kumiko her very first taste of bubblegum.

He was quite shocked to know that she was so conservative money-wise to the point she never spends on any snacks.

But he could not remember when his feelings for her began to grow; turning from simple 'like' and adoration to this….addiction.

He knew that her feelings for him were stronger than that of his for her when they started going out. But he did not mind. He liked her and that was all that mattered.

But he doesn't think he just simply likes her anymore.

The past 2 year he had certainly grew closer to her, and began to understand more about the ex-enigmatic girl. Little by little he had began to break that anti-social shell of hers and he even convinced her to go out and have fun, rather than staying home and working.

She still kept her part-time job much to his dismay though he understands that she cant afford to quit as that is her only other source of income. But now she only works at a sweets shop café rather than juggling in-between as sadly, her mother had passed away early last year.

He remembered when she was called out of class that fateful day and found her silently crying at the back of the school, where their group usually hung out to avoid the fangirls.

Maybe it was about that time where he started to grow more protective of her. She seemed so vulnerable then.

The whole time they were together, she was always strong, mentally, although she has much to be desired physically. One time Akaya accidentally bumped into her at a party at Yukimura's house and she went down to the ground without much of a resistance or balance and got a bruise on her arm to boot! There was also a time she two-handedly arm wrestled Niou who in the end won single-handedly.

Niou had the advantage of being seasoned from playing tennis but he didn't really think that she would go down that fast…

But that part of her probably had a hand in his ever growing feelings for her. What guy after all wouldn't like to be stronger than their girl and get the sense that they can protect her? It made them feel superior…..due to some weird male-ego system that has been implanted in them.

Marui flashed his customary V sign as Kumiko spotted him, giving a small shy wave at him.

Unlike other couples who instantly smothered each other upon sight, Kumiko and Marui were more in check of their actions in public….and sometimes even when alone.

It was mostly on Kumiko's part though but Marui did not mind.

"Hey genius." She greeted, a smile meant only for him gracing her features.

He didn't mind anything, how indirectly annoying she is, how weak she is, or how shy she is; even around him.

He did not mind as long as in her eyes, he was a true genius- something he wasn't to others.

--

The end of the school week found Kumiko and Marui meeting on a Sunday afternoon at the café where Kumiko worked, after her shift was done.

Marui found Kumiko waiting for him outside the café, already changed out of her uniform.

"Hey, Did you wait long?"

Pop.

Kumiko turned towards him. "No. I just finished." She smiled.

She liked it when he chewed his customary green apple gum. Although she very much prefers grape flavor, green apple was the very first flavor she tasted.

In a way, green apple bubble gum, Chewie brand, was the main catalyst of their relationship. Like the keystone of an arch.

"That's good. I thought I was late." He sighed, shoulders slumping.

"Well we will be if we don't go soon." Kumiko added, linking her arm with Marui's.

The two were headed to the cinema to watch a movie that Marui had wanted to see. 'Get Smart' or something like that. She couldn't remember but she knew it was a English movie.

They had tried to invite the others with them but they turned the offer down, with a glint in their eyes, saying they did not want to interrupt the bonding time of a blossoming couple.

Akaya on the other hand, said no because he had 'homework.'

Yeah right.

Akaya never does his homework willingly and almost always runs to his sempais for help on the day it's due. If anything, he didn't come because it was in English, his worse subject.

The movie was relatively amusing in Kumiko's opinion. She very much liked the main character and found his antics laughable.

"That was a pretty good movie." Marui commented as they left the theater, a peach tea can still in his hands.

"It was. Much better than the last one you picked." Kumiko mused, remembering the last movie they watched.

Marui rolled his eyes. "You're just saying that cause you didn't understand the story."

Kumiko stuck out her tongue at him. "Sorry, but I'm not a genius."

"Least you have one for a boyfriend." Marui smirked as he laced his hand with hers as another couple passed them on the crowded streets of Shibuya where they had decided to catch their movie before doing some mindless shopping.

"I guess I do." Kumiko said, smiling childishly.

Marui could feel a sense of pride, knowing that the old Kumiko would never talk or act like she did. But she did now due to him.

He never understood why Aya suddenly thanked him one day last year but Niou helped him clear his confusion.

"_Don't you think Kumiko-chan's much more different now?"_ the Trickster had asked.

And Marui had an epiphany then.

Yes. She was much more different.

More open, cheerful and less turtle-ish. She no longer shrinks back from conversations or large groups of people.

It was funny now that he think about it. He always imagined going out with a girl who was loud and active like him. And ironically, he liked the exact opposite.

Quiet, shy Kumiko was the one who caught his eyes.

Although she wasn't very quiet anymore, she still retained bits of her shyness.

Looking at her, he caught her glancing at something in an accessory shop across the street.

"You want to go take a look?" he inquired.

"No, not really. I was just thinking that it looked interesting." Kumiko replied off-handedly.

"Why?"

She rounded on him, an eyebrow raised. "Why?... I don't know honestly. It just does." Her voice was laced with sarcasm. As if she had a reason for everything.

A familiar voice, for Marui at least, suddenly called out their attention. "Oi! Rikkaidai's !!"

Marui whirled at that term and that strikingly annoying voice. His face wrinkled in slight annoyance at the term he was referred by.

"Ah-! Seigaku's Annoying One!" Marui shot back, voice low and unamused.

Momoshiro made his way up to the both of them, a girl by his side.

Kumiko could only sweat drop at the way they referred each other. Momoshiro on the other hand…-

"Ow! Why'd you do that for Ann-chan?" He looked down at the shorter girl, face confused.

"Have a little more respect!" The girl chided.

"Ann? You're Tachibana Kippei's younger sister right?" Marui asked. When she nodded her confirmation, he whistled. "Heeh… So you two together now?" Marui asked slyly.

Momoshiro only rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment but nodded. Ann suddenly looked over towards Kumiko who stood patiently by Marui's side as he conversed with his previous rival.

"Who's this?" Ann asked. But before Marui could say anything, she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you! I'm Tachibana Ann! You can call me Ann-chan!" She greeted, voice bright and loud.

Kumiko _almost _shrank back from the younger girl's openness. But she caught herself and bowed slightly in return. "I'm Ishimaru Kumiko. Please call me Kumiko." She replied softly, politely and smiled back at both Momoshiro and Ann.

Momoshiro stared at her in awe, at both her politeness and the way she carried herself. "Heh….She's good for your manners!" He blurted out, hinting that Kumiko was way politer than Marui was. This earned him a kick to his shin from Ann, who over the course of 2 years, has grown a bit more lady-like and conscious of others.

Marui rubbed the back of his head, amusement tracing his features. "Don't let her fool you. She usually isn't like this." He told them, grinning cheekily down at Kumiko.

Kumiko looked up at him, face blank before it quickly turned into a pout and she pinched Marui's arm that she was holding; hard.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow!" He quickly fanned his burning skin when Kumiko released him.

Kumiko puffed her cheeks out. "I'm going to the washroom." She informed. She bowed to Ann and Momoshiro politely before finding her way into one of the various shopping centre lining the streets of Shibuya.

"Wait! I'll go with you!" Ann called out, hurriedly catching up.

The two boys watched their girlfriends walk away, chattering happily to each other as they seemed to have clicked well. Momoshiro sighed. "I hope this does not mean I have to see you more often, Mr. Ordinary."

Marui frowned. "I'm not ordinary I tell you. I'm genius! And I can say the same for you."

The two did not hate each other. No…far from that. They respected each other's skills as both a tennis player and…a person. But that is what frustrates them about each other.

"So….how many cakes did you eat at your last cake buffet?" Momoshiro asked the slightly shorter Marui.

"60." Marui replied, smirking. "You?"

Momoshiro frowned this time. "58…darn it."

"I'm genius I tell you."

Momoshiro stared at Marui as if he had 3 heads. "What has this got to do with being a genius?"

"The art of eating cake of course. " Marui replied, spurting out nonsense for the heck of it. There's no such thing as cake eating art, as far as he knew.

But yes, this is what frustrates them about each other. The fact that there is someone out there who can eat as much cake as them, or in Momoshiro's case, the fact there is someone out there who can beat him at eating.

To others it might seem pointless, but to them- It's a matter of pride.

"So, -" Momoshiro started but was cut off.

"Genius!" Marui corrected.

Momoshiro rolled his eyes, a smirk in place. He was genius alright…but he'll never say that. It was just fun to irk him by referring to him as an ordinary, normal person.

"Call yourself genius all you like, you are still an ordinary person." Momoshiro jibed at the redhead.

Marui rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "You're just jealous of my prodigious skills."

The conversation dropped there as they spotted their respective girlfriends coming back. "She's pretty."

"Huh?" Marui looked at Momoshiro confused. "Who?"

Momo deadpanned. "Your girlfriend."

"O-oh. Thanks…..I think." Marui answered hesitantly, unsure of how to answer someone who was complimenting his girlfriend….it wasn't him that the compliment is being directed at and he didn't know if there was any undercurrent to the compliment.

"Perhaps you're a genius after all for snagging a great girl like her." Momo grinned at Marui who sent a small glare at him.

"Don't take it the wrong way. I'm not undermining your relationship with her." Momo sweat dropped at the glare. "I'm just saying treasure her."

Marui stared at Momo bewildered. "You sound like someone straight from a soap opera."

"You think so?"

"Yep."

"Oh….Fuji-senpai says its because of Ann." Momo rubbed his chin as he remembered the words of his senior. According to Fuji, having a stable girlfriend has caused Momo to look at the deeper side of things and be more careful with people and their feelings….Whatever he meant. He was always considerate….right?

"What have you two been up to when we're gone?" Ann instantly questioned, eyes suspicious as she and Kumiko reached them.

Momo waved his hand in dismissal, grinning. "Nothing, nothing. Just catching up on some stuffs. Anyway, you ready to go?"

Ann nodded and turned to Kumiko, grabbing the girl's hand. "It's really great talking to you Kumiko-chan! I'll email you okay?!"

Kumiko nodded. "I'll look forward to getting together with you."

She watched the two disappear amongst the throng of people before looking up at Marui, noticing that he had been staring at her. "What is it?"

Marui blinked. "It's nothing."

The day ended with Marui dropping her off at her house, after taking the train back to Kanagawa from Shibuya. "So, fruit salad sushi tomorrow?" Kumiko enquired, smiling up at the still brooding redhead.

Her smile dropped slightly when she saw that but she quickly replaced a new one.

"Yea. Fruit salad sushi sounds good." Marui grinned. It looked forced in Kumiko's eyes. "I'll look forward to them tomorrow at lunch." He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her cheeks before turning down her walkway.

Kumiko watched until he disappeared around the corner. She heaved a sigh.

--

Marui laid in his bed that night, wide awake, sleep evading him

For some weird reason, Momoshiro's words that afternoon bugged him to no end.

"_Call yourself genius all you like, you are still an ordinary person."_

"_Perhaps you're a genius after all for snagging a great girl like her." _

Him? Ordinary? The very thought irked him. He liked to think he was a genius.

He IS a genius!

Or was it only Kumiko who fed that childish persistence of his?

This was ridiculous, he knew that much. But still…

He frowned and rolled over on his bed, willing sleep to come to him. "Forget them. I am a genius!" He mumbled.

Genius enough to see that his insistence that he was is silly?

--

The rhythmic thudding of the knife against the cutting board was the only sound around the house. An eerie silence pressed down on Kumiko from the confines of her lonely apartment, as she tried to concentrate on making the sushi she promised Marui tomorrow for lunch.

If her mother was still alive and in the hospital, she wouldn't have given a thought of cooking for someone else. But now that her mother was gone….there was one less mouth and soul to keep alive and spend money on; as morbid and selfish as that statement sounds.

But it was a fact. Kumiko felt sad when her mother died. She did. But a small part of her which she tried to shut away was actually glad. Now that she didn't need to support her mother anymore, she can have a little more leeway.

More time and budget for herself.

More time for Marui.

She doesn't know what she would do without this genius boyfriend of hers. She had never felt happier in her whole life than this past 2 years with him.

But was he happy with her?

Kumiko winced as she sliced her finger accidentally; small drops of blood seeping out of the minor cut. Pressing it against her apron, she ignored it and continued preparing the fruit for the sushi.

Why fruit salad?

Normal sushi is too ordinary for her un-ordinary boyfriend of course.

A genius deserves the best.

Kumiko smiled at the thought.

--

"Bunta-kun!"

Marui looked up from his desk at the voice. The classroom was empty, everyone having left for lunch while he waited for the arrival of Kumiko.

Said girl seemed slightly out of breathe as she entered the room, placing on his desk a bento box.

"So sorry for being late! Aya-chan wanted to talk to me about something so I was held back at the science lab." She apologized instantly.

Marui grinned at her. "It's no problem." His hand instantly shot out for the bento box. "Although I was starving for the past 10 minutes I had to wait, it's going to be worth it for your cooking." He told her cheekily.

He popped a piece of the sushi into his mouth. A fruity scent invaded his nose and a sweetish sour taste engulfed his buds as he chewed, silky cream of a sort sliding all over his teeth.

"How is it?"

"Hnnnnnnnnnnn; It's amazing!" He beamed after swallowing. "Your cooking is definitely one of the best!"

Kumiko smiled shyly. "I'm glad then."

Marui saw that she wasn't eating. "You're not eating?"

The girl shook her head. "No. I didn't make enough for two."

"Well, you can share mine then." He pushed the box towards her.

She pushed it back. "No! I made it for you. Besides, I'm not really hungry."

Marui stared at her disbelievingly. His eyes suddenly trailed down to her hands which were clutched against her chest. He noticed a band aid on one of her fingers.

It dawned on him.

"You didn't apply antiseptic did you?" He asked, frowning. "And I bet you ignored it and continued cooking rather than taking care of it first." He grabbed her hand.

Kumiko gulped as she tried to pull her hand back but he held firm. "It's not that bad…"

"Not that bad…" Marui repeated sarcastically in a murmur. He could see that underneath the thin band aid, her finger had turned swollen and was a bright red with a nasty blue.

Cutting yourself with a huge kitchen knife that went through many raw materials for years and isn't sterilized is not fun or smart. You may have washed it but it still has bacteria.

Marui sighed as he looked up at the still standing girl disapprovingly.

"You should take care of yourself more. I can't always look after you."

Kumiko glared, eyes indignant. "I can look after myself just fine!" She huffed, pulling her hand away from Marui.

He raised a questioning eyebrow but dropped it at her words.

"I just wanted to make a good lunch for you…" She whispered shyly.

Marui rubbed his temple in annoyance at her self-less attitude again. But a smile also graced his features. "You do realize that you don't have to spill blood to make a good lunch for me right?" He smirked.

Kumiko averted her eyes, embarrassment flushing her face.

He sighed good-heartedly. "You're coming with me to Shibuya again after school."

Kumiko whipped around to stare at him, eyes wide and confused. "Why? We just went yesterday."

He rested his cheek against his palm, eyes knowing and amused. "We're going to that accessory shop we saw the other day, to get you that ring you were looking at."

Kumiko blinked astounded. "You knew I was looking at that ring?"

He nodded and tapped his eyelids. "Nothing escapes my genius eyes."

Kumiko frowned, then shook her head furiously. "No. We're not getting it."

Marui frowned back at her. "Why not?"

"It's probably pricey anyway, considering it's from Shibuya."

"I'll buy it."

"Makes things worse. I don't want you spending more on me. So no."

"No, we're getting it."

The two glared at each other, both not wanting to back down. The stare down would have continued if a group of girls did not pass by the hallway outside; chattering loudly and breaking their concentration.

"Don't deny a genius and just let me buy it!" Marui exclaimed exasperated. "When was the last time I got or did anything for you?!"

"A week ago when you helped me on my Kanji homework." She replied instantly.

Marui rubbed his chin annoyed. He was definitely not losing this one.

A genius never lose! They will win out in the end with their brains and brilliance!

He looked back at her, eyes alight with new determination to convince her. But before he could say anything-

"I'll let you buy it if you let me buy you one too."

Marui choked on his own saliva. "Wh-what?!"

"I'll let you buy me the ring if you let me buy you one too." Kumiko repeated, a cheeky smile adorning her petite features.

"No! It's a girl's ring! Besides, its expensive like you said." He shot out.

"So you admitted it IS expensive. So we're not getting it." She concluded.

Marui would have laughed if the situation was not mocking him, ironically. She just made him admit that the ring was expensive indirectly when he was trying to pretend it wasn't. She saw right through him.

Marui looked at the girl in front of him.

He will become a genius and will BE a genius for this person. He knew that.

He always did his best to impress her, to show her that he was worthy. She called him genius and seemed to really believe he was one.

But as he laid in bed yesterday night, he realized that maybe, he wasn't a genius; like Momoshiro said. He was an ordinary person.

This….talent of his; the skills he likes to claim as genius.

They all came to him because of effort. He put effort into them. He put effort into practicing, into mastering unbelievable skills.

Effort into winning.

It was childish, being a self-proclaimed genius. Yes, he realizes he's a self-proclaimed genius. Not a real genius like Fuji Syuusuke.

And yet, this girl, who fell for his selfish self -according to Niou and Yunami- she really believes he's genius.

He could tell. Her eyes held all the sincerity in the world whenever she looks at him, straight in the eye and says, "Thanks a lot, Genius."

It wasn't like when Jackal, Niou and the rest called him genius. Whenever they did, they always rub the back of their heads or smirk at him amused.

And he so wished he was a real genius. He was just deluding himself 2 years ago.

But he doesn't want to do that anymore. Because he wants to make sure that this girl, who affected him so- he wants to see to it that her beliefs are _real_.

He did not want to disappoint her. But…

A genius isn't supposed to lose so easily right?

Marui sighed dejected. "Fine. You can get me one as well."

"And wear it everyday." Kumiko quickly added.

"And wear it everyday." Marui accepted, the will to argue completely depleted. He heaved another sigh and looked up at the girl; eyes tender.

"Even when it is girly?"

"Even when it is girly." He repeated.

Kumiko grinned joyfully, linking her hands with his on the desk. "Thanks genius.

Marui shook his head in disbelief. "Honestly, I am Mr. Ordinary when it comes to you."

Kumiko stared at him confused, her lips puckered. "Really? I think you're always a genius. If it wasn't because of you, I would have never got that pay raise from that stingy café boss! Your tactic worked real well!"

Marui smiled. "I guess I don't mind being a Mr. Ordinary if its in front of you."

Kumiko frowned. Marui grinned.

She did not understand why he kept saying that he was .

But that's alright. As long as he knew, it would be fine cause, it will be this fact that binds him to her for the rest of his life.

Because no one else can cause his deluded, self-proclaimed genius persistent and childish mind to see that he was but normal.

"It looks great on you." Kumiko chirped up.

Marui grimaced as he stared at the silver ring with blue studded gems circling it, laced through a silver chain around his neck. It was so….girly! Niou will never let him live it down.

He looked down at Kumiko and at a similar ring only with lavender gems around her neck.

A chuckle escaped his lips.

A genius isn't supposed to lose so easily.

But he was no genius when it comes to her.

Compared to her, he was just plain old .

But she'll never say that.

She'll just pinch him in the cheek real hard and say:

"You're a genius!"

**Reviews are appreciated =3 They make me write more =D Seriously they do!**


End file.
